makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaGenius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Akaya.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Will you please have Sage stop undoing my edits? I'm trying to help but he's not letting me. Hope you reply soon. Meshack (talk) 23:12, February 2, 2016 (UTC) The reason why I undid his edits is because he added an unnecessary category. He added a female and male category, when we already have female characters and male characters categories. there is no need for those categories. I have no problems with any other edits he makes but the unnecessary categories need to go.SageM (talk) 23:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM :So transferring a character from :Female characters to :Females is unnecessary and need to be deleted? Why not just transfer it and have a shorter and easier category and delete the old category? You don't make sense Meshack (talk) 23:23, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I think, since it's already all changed to Males and Females it's fine to leave it as is now, given no characters seems to have been left out in the categories. While the added categories are appreciated (especially in my busy season) :D if you want to change a category, rather than create a new one, just drop me a message, particularly as if you change all the pages I drown in spam notifications :) DaGenius (talk) 21:49, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::i didn't know if you could rename the category so I just made new ones. The issue has been resolved since two says ago. :) Meshack (talk) 22:51, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi there. i noticed in the anime that 1st year students wear green color in their necktie and 2nd year wear red and i saw furran wore purple which she is a 3rd year student right? can we add this as additional info? just tryin to help :) DaGenuis Hey DaGenuis, I'm CBZ and I was wondering if you had any plans on updating this wiki with the current manga progress? I'm currently working with the TVTropes Maken Ki Page to update the pages and I'd like to also update this wiki and make it look better but I'd need Admin rights to do so. Is this workable? Thanks CoolBlackZ (talk) 09:21, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Response Thanks! I really appreciate it. CoolBlackZ (talk) 16:53, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey DaGenuis, its CBZ again. I noticed that the founder of this site hasn't responded to your request that you made to give you proper rights to make others admin so I'd like to suggest making a request to Community Wiki. Here is where you can make the request: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests If you submit a request then they can give you full rights to the site and then you can promote me to admin so we can help work on this wiki. Please let me know if you are okay to do this. CoolBlackZ (talk) 02:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)